The Dark Witchs Return
by Her Dark Poet
Summary: What if Morgan le Fay wasn't killed by Merlin but faked her death she has been slumbering for over a thousand years what if she came back and took harry his first year to teach him what if she fell in love with him on hold doing some big clean up
1. Here we go

Here's what you've all been waiting for chapter one ok for people who are going to ask its going to be a dark harry/Morgan le Fay now thanks for the reviews and the people who are giving me support now on with the show

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Bellatrix "say it" Me "never" Bella "say it or else" Me "I said no" Bella "fine then Crucio" Me "nooo stop it tickles stop" Bella "then say it" Me "fine I Own Nothing" Bella "now Get your ass back over here and take me back to our room" Me "Fine" ….door close a Cry is heard "no not the Whip" …."Next time you will listen"…."never" crash "jumping out the window won't save you Arch"

…

The flash of light and the accustomed boom came as the lighting struck the old castle doors creaked open as the occupants walked in "hey guys they say a witch used to live here" one voice spoke up "you idiot it wasn't some witch it was merlins sister who was said to live here" another spoke "quit Sara and jimmy just stop there are no witches "boooooom the large doors closed "well Id beg to differ children hahahahahah" the child know as jimmy turned "who are you" he asked the shadows "why I am the great Morgan le Fay" out of the shadows stepped a woman who most me would call a goddess long wavy black hair with snow with streaks she had a young heart shaped face and was wearing a skin thigh black lace dress (sorry not at descriptions) "that would make you like a thousand years old" the woman's face turned into a scowl "yes now children it's time for you to die" a bright black light was seen a child's scream and the words "_plagam mortiferam infligere" _'silly children' Morgan though not to take care of the bodies.

Harry backed away for the creature drinking the unicorns silver blood when it turned and looked at him his scar burned "ahhh" 'what is this thing I'm going to die aren't I" harry waited for the creatures blown to kill him and for the sweet embrace when he heard a cry of "_plagam mortiferam infligere" _he saw a black ball of energy race at the creature when at the last second it jumped into the trees "hello harry I have been watching you and I find you have a talent I would like to help you hone" voice spoke form the trees "who's there" out of the trees came …..

Cliffhanger

Sorry about the short chapter hahahaha

Killing someone violently is the definition of _plagam mortiferam infligere_

Ok I will have the next chapter out sometime soon


	2. Notice

Authors note: next chapter will be out tomorrow hopefully you will like it and it's longer and until then

Now the dark begins to rise  
Save your breath, it's far from over  
Leave the lost and dead behind  
Now's your chance to run for cover  
I don't want to change the world,  
I just want to leave it colder  
Light the fuse and burn it up  
Take the path that leads to nowhere

All is lost again, but I'm not giving in...

I will not bow, I will not break  
I will shut the world away  
I will not fall, I will not fade  
I will take your breath away

Fall!

Watch the end through dying eyes  
Now the dark is taking over  
Show me where forever dies  
Take the fall and run to heaven

All is lost again, but I'm not giving in...

I will not bow, I will not break  
I will shut the world away  
I will not fall, I will not fade  
I will take your breath away

You're right!

I will not bow, I will not break  
I will shut the world away  
I will not fall, I will not fade  
I will take your breath away

And I'll survive, paranoid  
I have lost the will to change

And I'm not proud, cold blooded, fake  
I will shut the world away


	3. isnane time

Authors note: sorry about the long wait and how short the last chapter was I have made it longer and made some stuff better

Crossover: NarutoXspidermanXharry potter  
dark harry fic with him being gray sometimes

Poll Harem or not and with whom please tell if you want

And animages I'm going to let you guys tell me and I'll pick the best

…

"Why dear boy I am Morgana le Fay" harry looked at her with confusion enticed on his face "who?" he asked. "you mean that you don't know who I am well that's a surprise what are they teaching you children at this school Well I am Merlin's sister the darkest witch to ever walk the earth" Morgana finish saying this and looked at harry to see nothing but fear and something else 'strange my magic seems to be trying to connect itself with his, he must be' "now harry I'm not going to hurt you in fact I was going to ask you to come with me and be my apprentice so that you can be strong and never have to fear anything again". Harry looked at her and though about it and in that one moment harries eyes changed so did his body he was enveloped in a black light and when it disappeared a new harry stepped out hi black hair now had red tips on them his bright green eyes became black obsidian his K9's elongated into fanged teeth his ear became pointed like a elf his skin took a gray tone to it (think raven form teen titans) red tribal tattoos appeared on his body "all right Ms. Le Fay I'll go with you" Morgana's heart skipped a beat the moment that happened because when it did her magic connected them together 'well he's in for a surprise in a few days'

…3 years later Slytherin castle

Harry walked down the hall towards the alchemy lab he had changed over the years after he had been found by Morgan and when he found the 3 other things that changed his life. He turned the corner walked a little faster he now had the body of a stream line runner he was wearing black assault pants with black bandages wrapped around the ankle black steel combat boots with a spike on the top he had a kunia holster on both legs with a white spider on both a black mesh shirt with a black short sleeved vest with a white spider on the back he had a black raven tattoo on his right wrist and a black snake tattoo on the left he (he will be summoning in this I have a way to explain it later) had a seal on his palm that hold his weapons and a few other things "hurry harry she said it was important"  '_I know I know don't rush me' _{_she's right harry you need to hurry} _'_Fine'_ he opened the door and walked inside Morgana was standing over a cauldron muttering this every once and awhile he walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist lips touched her neck he let his fangs run over the muscle there she moaned "hello My love how are you today" Morgana smiled and leaned against his chest "fine now that you are here and the elixir for you to become immortal like me is almost done" she said with a seductive undertone "now what is it you called me here for" she flinched just a little bit "well when I went to the castle I masked my magic but the wards picked it up enough for dumb-as-a-door to find a little bit it made it seem like my magic but was different so he assumed I was a relative so he located Merlin's castle and found a away to get here you are lucky that you had left to practice and that your suit masks your magical signature or he would have found you and your also going to have to tell me how your shape shifting training is going so anyways when he came he asked me if I would like to go to Hogwarts to see the tri-wizard tournament and go to school for the year since when he came I was in my 14 year old form" Morgana turned to look at to see if he was upset but looked confused to see him frozen in place "o god no she's here" harry suddenly ran up the wall and slide into the shadowed corner of the wall as the door suddenly slammed open with a bang "ohh haru-kun where are you my little Shiro kumo" in walked a goddess to most men purple hair in a pineapple like hair do a brown trench coat brown skirt a mesh shirt Morgana turned and looked at her "oh hello anko here to torment harry again" she said with a smile "yup now we're is he cuz I got a itch only he can scratch" Morgana though this over for a minute on one side harry was her lover and on the other he was also anko's and the other girls to so "Never mind Morgana I found him under the desk" Morgana turned around to see the funniest sight of her eternal life harry holding onto the tabled leg with anko had a hold on his legs pulling him with her as she walked towards the door "nooooo Morgana don't let her take me don't let her" Morgana had to stifle a laugh when he got hit on the head by anko "quit you know the others want to see you too and you are just doing this because she's in here if she wasn't here you'd be jumping me faster than light you little Kumo" a smirk appeared on his face the instant she said that "well the same goes for you if she wasn't here you would have had me ravish you right here on the table Hebi-him" Morgana was laughing in here head about this but had a frown on her face she knew when she took harry that he was special and that she might have to share him with a few others but it was funny to mess with him especially since he knows who controls who "go on harry and visit the others but you better be back so we can finish our conversation" anko did a whoop and harry was on his feet with her over his shoulder fire man style faster then she could blink "I thought you didn't want to go with her harry" {yeah venoms right I though you didn't want to go} 'quit venom quit carnage or I'm not visiting you tonight' silence was his answer now back to the situation at hand anko the snake summon boss and the others

CLIFFHANGER

And scene this is Arch and I'm sorry for the long wait I my friend that I have known since I was little was killed early this month and I was trying to get over having to deal with that so I hope you like it


	4. clock stricks 3

Chapter 3: Hogwarts Here the Dark couple comes

Disclaimer: I own none of the HP characters, naruto characters, or Any of Stan Lee's

I reserve rights to my powers, oc's and other crazy stuff

'In mind'

'In mind'

{In mind}

"Talking out loud"

"YELLING"

The day after 11:30

Harry rolled groggily out of bed he had gotten away for anko and the others the night before and had to deal with Morgana and the two symbiots inside of him he had to go to his mindscape and satisfy them until early morning and finally got to bed at 7:30 and now he had to change forms and pack to arrive at Hogwarts in time to see the other schools arrive and for dinner and all that he just couldn't wait to scare the children he was going to take the form of a black fox with white flame like markings on it and then take the form that looked like one of the people he learned about form teachers that taught him the shinobi ways. Time skip 2 hours. 'Harry I don't like you in this form it's not as sexy as the other one change back' 'no venom later ill even summon one of the shadow foxes for you to take over if you listen same for you carnage' {yes finally I'm getting tired of you only letting us be together in your mind I want it to be for real Harry} harry sat in Morgana's lap with her on the Hogwarts train he had taken his Fox form and was waiting for the right time to change into his Zabuza form it would scare the crap out of them but he also made some changes he wasn't shirt less there was a area open for them to see his fangs and his hair was spiked and white with black tips and he would have jet black bat like wings come out of his back later. Time skip 3 hours Hogwarts great hall. After all the schools were introduced and the new teacher and how things were going to go that year Dumbledore was ready to make his announcement about Arcana (what Dumbledore thinks her name is) and then let everyone eat his stood and let off his signature eye twinkle "students I have one more announcement this year we also have the honor to have one of the descendants of Morgan Le Fay here at our school she will be staying here for the duration of the year and to watch the tri wizard tournament" he flicked his wand and the great hall doors opened with a bang and in walk Arcana she was wearing her usual dress except with lace sleeves and in a green and silver pattern and walking beside her was a fox the size of a wolf who growled at the boys who looked at her she walked to the stool were the sorting hat sat (I made a rhyme outta that) and turned to the students and said "hello" a lot of boys sighed and the fox face faulted and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled even more when he noticed Neville longbottom looking at her "welcome Arcana and might I say what a strange animal you have with you but I'm sorry to say he's going to have to stay with hagrid" Arcana just turned and smiled at him while hagrid spoke "oh he is a magnificent animal isn't he and don't worry he'll be safe with me" Arcana's smile just widened a little "oh that won't be necessary he's quit alright by himself" and then were the fox stood a 16 year old man stood with spiked white hair and black bandages tightly tied around his face to where you could only see his mouth wearing a black shirt with a red fox with nine tails and a purple snake wrapped around the paw and a black raven on its back and a black spider and a red spider on the ravens beak he was wearing white assault pants with black bandages tied around the bottom black and white combat boots he looked at the head table with a creepy smile on his face "who you calling an animal ya fat gorillas ass" everybody gasped at the foul use of language and the fact he was the fox "Spider why must you always use such mean words" queue mass sigh by the boys and face fault for spider (harry is spider for the stupid people out there) when she said that his hair tuned black and he bowed his head "sorry Arcana my bad" Arcana smiled at his pouty face "well don't do it again" she kissed his nose and blushed at seeing everybody looking at her but laughed when she saw a bubble gum pink haired girl running over to spider [harry you have a girl running at your back at a pretty quick pace]she said over there mind link [roger] as he turned around his hair went back to normal "I knew it wasn't my imagination your like me a metamorph" harry frowned in his mind she seemed pretty shaken up and he could see the bruise sticking out on her neck "No I'm not a metamorph I'm what a is called a true shape shifter while metamorph can only change into certain things I can change into whatever I want" out of his back sprouted a pair of angel wings "you see but I'm like you in a way" when he looked the girls in the eyes she had tears streaming down her face he lend his head next to her ear and whispered "stick close to me I think we need to talk" then he turned to the head table " professor Dumbledore I'm going to take Arcana to her rooms and the 6th year offered to show us around" spider smirked seeing the twinkle vanish "is that right miss tonks" he said looking at her "yes it is sir" was her answer "very well then good day"

Chapter end hope you like it


	5. Chapter 5

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Sign here: (h t t p) : / / www. change petitions/ fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#share

Also, show support here: (h t t p) : / / forum. fanfiction topic/ 111772/ 63683250/ 3/ #63702497

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit

reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang  
IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
Darth Drafter  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz  
lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

DarkseidAlex

Her Dark Poet

Don't let them destroy the place where we are supposed to let our imagination run free and fanfiction admins don't be assholes because parents complain that they don't monitor there kids internet access


	6. Chapter 6

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in,  
read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.!  
SPREAD THE WORD!  
copy and pate this into your story updates, communities and forums thanks!


End file.
